


【特.澈.赫云/all云】醉酒的金云云-番外

by DanceInTheCloud



Series: 【all云】那就一起爱吧 [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, WoonHyuk, all云, heeding, yechul, yehyuk, yeteuk, 拖孩 - Freeform, 澈云 - Freeform, 特云 - Freeform, 赫云 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceInTheCloud/pseuds/DanceInTheCloud
Summary: ⚠️警告 极度ooc⚠️⚠️勿上升真人⚠️本篇主赫云 澈云 特云可以当成独立一篇看或是先看正文也行～正文搜寻"【all云】醉酒的金云云"
Relationships: All云 - Relationship, Kim Heechul/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, 拖孩 - Relationship, 澈云 - Relationship, 特云, 赫云 - Relationship
Series: 【all云】那就一起爱吧 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643851
Kudos: 12





	【特.澈.赫云/all云】醉酒的金云云-番外

演唱会 + 宿醉 + 一夜的疯狂  
让金钟云整个人都厌厌懒懒地  
早上还是在两个哥哥半哄半骗下才起床

甚么不吃早餐不健康  
喝醉酒加一夜体力活要吃点东西补身体  
吃完饭哥哥带你去买看上的饰品  
说了一大堆  
他已经不记得了  
只知道 自己最后是在那句  
"再不起床 我们就继续唷～"  
惊得直接坐起  
因为起身过猛  
昨晚被狠狠爱怜的地方 还一阵抽痛

好笑的看着宝贝弟弟  
明明连眼睛都还没睁开  
就顶着一头凌乱的头发 慌忙起身  
金希澈体贴的过去帮他輕輕揉著腰  
朴正洙则温柔的帮爱美的弟弟整理头发

还没醒的金钟云  
就是隻温顺呆萌的小猫咪  
可爱的模样  
让两个哥哥的心软成一片  
想将所有美好 都送到他面前

金希澈抱着金钟云到厕所洗漱  
朴正洙则把已经准备好的早餐摆好  
挑出金钟云喜欢的 当然也兼顾营养均衡

面对整盘爱吃的东西  
饶是精神不佳的金钟云 也觉得有食欲了  
肚子适时的咕噜噜叫  
毕竟昨晚的体力活不是白干的

吃饱喝足的小猫咪  
眼皮又开始耸拉下来

金希澈好笑的捏着金钟云的脸頰  
"不是要去逛街吗～ 怎么又想睡了？"

金钟云艰难的睁开双眼  
眼里全是挣扎  
是呀…傍晚的班机就要回去了  
要是现在不去 就没时间了…  
不自觉的皱起眉头噘着嘴

两人笑得宠溺  
明明睏得要命  
还不断做着思想斗争的人  
怎么这么可爱

大手伸过去 把才整理好的头发揉乱  
又強行壓下他皺起的眉頭

"好啦 你睡吧～  
宇宙大明星会负责帮你买回来的～放心吧！"

"是呀～ 云云你好好休息吧  
看是要在这里 还是回自己的房间  
我跟希澈去帮你买～"  
順帶亲了亲金钟云的鼻尖

最後金钟云在送给两个哥哥  
一人一个响亮的bobo之后  
慢慢的走回自己房間  
他想 以他的疲累程度  
睡醒大概就是直接收拾行李去机场了吧

回到房裡 一片昏暗  
昨晚关上的窗帘还没拉开  
正好适合睡觉  
直直扑向柔软的床  
裹住棉被 继续补眠  
完全没注意到双人床的另一边  
一双哀怨的视线正幽幽地盯着他

"哥怎么一夜都没有回来…"

突然出现的手臂 从背后抱住自己  
吓得金钟云一个机灵

身后的人将金钟云翻了个身  
转过来面对自己

"哥～我等你一整晚了……"

那人将委屈化做一个一个吻  
细细麻麻的 亲在金钟云脸上

推开作乱的人  
金钟云哑着声音说着  
"赫宰…哥好累唷…"

李赫宰依旧不依不饶  
双手不安分的开始乱摸  
嘴唇向金钟云的脖子袭去

"哥昨天跟特哥还有希澈哥玩的时候  
怎么就不会累～"

无力的推着眼前的人  
"赫宰呀～…晚点好不好…哥真的好累…  
晚一点嘛…赫宰…晚一点再说……"

李赫宰停下动作  
看着金钟云幾乎睜不開的雙眼  
以及明显软绵无力的声音

"好吧…哥你说得唷…"

"嗯…晚点…晚点……"  
越说越小声 呼吸渐渐平稳

看着迅速进入梦乡的金钟云  
李赫宰无奈的叹了口气  
反正也睡不着  
就自觉的帮金钟云收拾行李  
嗯～趁现在整理完  
晚点才有多一点的时间这个那个～～  
李赫宰心里的小算盘 精精的打着

。  
。  
。

"哥～～你还要睡多久～"

李赫宰压在金钟云身上  
轻轻晃着身下的睡美人  
对着微张的双唇 探舌进去捣乱

金钟云迷迷糊糊的被李赫宰吻醒  
"赫宰……再睡一下嘛……"

软软哑哑的声音 带点撒娇  
挠得李赫宰的心痒痒的

"哥～～你骗我 说好晚点的～"  
手在金钟云的腰间不停抚摸

"嗯…对呀…晚点………"

"再晚就要上飞机了啦！"  
李赫宰赌气的在金钟云的腰上捏了一下

"嗯～"

突如其来的刺激  
让金钟云扭了一下 意识也清醒了些  
睁开细长的双眼  
放软了嗓音 讨好的看向李赫宰

"可是哥真的好累啊……"

看着眼前的人  
双眼还带着没睡饱的水雾  
微微皱着眉 小嘴嘟着  
萌萌的跟自己撒娇

"唉………"  
深深叹一口气…… 李赫宰放弃了……  
翻身躺回床上  
手抓着金钟云的衣角  
闷闷的继续替自己争取福利

"那…哥要补偿我喔～"

金钟云再度闭上眼  
舒服的鑽進李赫宰的懷裡  
對著胸膛輕吻了一下

"嗯……  
赫宰想玩機上play嗎……"

慵懒沙哑的声音  
如羽毛般轻飘飘的说完 就沉沉睡去  
無視身旁因为这句话  
而陷入无限遐想 兴奋发硬的可怜人

**Author's Note:**

> 正文最后偷偷摸摸溜进房间的人  
> 大家有猜到吗  
> 其实…我觉得还挺好猜的呀  
> 我的文不是云赫就是赫云  
> all云里面 宰宰怎么能不出来呢 🤣  
> 不过写完之后发现  
> 好象…也可以代换成圭圭……  
> 犹豫了一下……
> 
> 嗯 还是给我最爱的拖孩 😏
> 
> ————————  
> 喜欢的话 记得我回lofter留言唷 感谢～


End file.
